Copolymers of conjugated diene/monovinylarene compounds are known and useful for a variety of purposes. Of particular interest are polymers that can withstand processing temperatures sufficient to be formed into articles, The polymers should exhibit sufficient thermal stability to be suitable for use with conventional molding equipment. Many applications for such articles involve food or beverage containers or intimate contact with food or beverages.
It would therefore be desirable to develop thermally stable conjugated diene/monovinylarene copolymers stabilized with additives "generally recognized as safe" by the Food and Drug Administration. Such polymers would thus be suitable for forming articles with conventional molding equipment.